


Voice of the Nightingale

by abstruseGlitch



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstruseGlitch/pseuds/abstruseGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole's been human for a while, and then Maryden starts singing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice of the Nightingale

He sat cross-legged in the corner of the tavern, his mind wandering into those of the patrons. The voices of those in need like whispers in the void. A woman mourned the loss of her cat, a man pined for someone who loved another, a couple on the verge of separation despite being madly in love. It was starting to get overwhelming.

  
He stood, spoke gentle words to everyone he heard. “She lived a good life, she trusted you and loved you,” “the woman in the alcove has been looking for quite some time, she wishes to say hello,” “a friend once said love isn’t enough, but why can’t it be?” The little hurts were mostly healed and his head cleared.

  
The strum of a stringed instrument filled the air. Time for Maryden’s next performance.

  
Having spent most of his time on the upper floors, Cole had never truly listened to her perform. While he was down, maybe he should. She held the instrument firmly, plucking the strings with little thought, as if it were as natural as breathing. Then, she began singing.

  
“Enchanters! The time  
Has come to be alive  
With the Circle of Magi,  
Where we will thrive  
With our brothers”

  
He sat, watching her strum and sway to her own music. Her voice echoed throughout the tavern. As she continued singing, Cole could focus on little besides her. He was still, his face gradually becoming warm. He was smiling.

  
“Enchanter, come to me!  
Enchanter, come to me!”

  
Her eyes moved around the room as she sang, catching Cole’s gaze a few times. Each time their eyes met, his heart skipped a beat. She truly was a beautiful singer.

  
The song ended, and the tavern applauded. Cole remained still, awestruck. His face was hot, and it was difficult to move without shaking. He couldn’t speak. He wasn’t sure if he should worry or simply wait it out. After a second, he swallowed and managed to stand. His gaze remained fixed on Maryden, and she noticed.

  
“Hello, Cole,” she greeted, smiling. “Did you enjoy my song?”

  
He took a breath. “Yes, Maryden. Like…” he began, but looking her in the eyes made his heart flutter. Enough to stutter and lose track of his words. “Like… uh… I’m sorry.”

  
Maryden gave a small laugh. “I appreciate it, Cole, thank you. For now I must be off. Shall I see you later?”

  
He felt his face go red. “Y-Yes. Yes you will.”

  
Cole watched her leave the tavern. His heart slowed a bit, but the red in his face remained. He looked at the ground, hiding his face in the brim of his hat, and laughed to himself as the next minstrel tuned his lute.

  
The Iron Bull sat in his usual spot and watched the squirrely kid almost trot up the stairs. Rather unusual to see Cole express emotion beyond simple airiness, so whatever was going on in his head must’ve been something special. He followed Cole up the stairs, finding him in the corner of the upper level.

  
“Hey, kid,” Bull said with a smirk. “Noticed you cantering up the steps after Maryden’s song. Care to share?”

  
Cole was unsure how to respond, since he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on himself. He stuttered as he spoke. “The Iron Bull, I… What does it mean when the pounding in your chest gets faster?”

  
“Nerves, usually,” Bull answered with a shrug. He raised an eyebrow. “What? Maryden got you nervous?”

  
“Maybe… I don’t know.”

  
“Then I’ll help you figure it out!” Cole knew that if it was one thing Bull was good with, it was women. “Tell me what’s up.”

  
Cole sighed, the hot redness returning to his face as he looked down. He fiddled with his hands. “Voice like the sweet song of a nightingale in a quiet summer evening. Hair like freshly treated leather. Eyes like a shining blue beacon, giving hope to those lost in life.” He paused, feeling the warmth in his cheeks. “Maryden is… a truly wonderful singer. Hearing her made my body go still, and I couldn’t look away from her. Is something wrong, The Iron Bull?”

  
Iron Bull laughed, placing a hand on Cole’s shoulder. “Kid, in the months I’ve spent with this Inquisition, you were the last one I’d expect to fall in love with someone.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time in a while I've written something I'm moderately satisfied with. No chapter 2, oneshots are easier for me.


End file.
